


Soulmates Align

by A3nt_m3lody



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gen, Kinda Soulmate, Soulmates, What Was I Thinking?, i couldnt think of a gaurdian so i went i with monster hunter, mentioned monster hunter world, odogaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A3nt_m3lody/pseuds/A3nt_m3lody
Summary: this was last years prompt of nanowrimo: You enter an old palace. You find a valuable scroll there, with an inscription."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this so I just wanted to get this out there

“Don’t be a child, Bryan. I’m capable enough to take care of myself.” a young woman, with the age of 23, answered her nervous friend on the other side of the phone. With a sigh, she hung up the phone and fixed her gear as she felt the boat slow down. Making sure she had everything ready, the woman stood up, walking to the edge of the boat. In the distance, she could hear animals and bugs talking about, trees and other plants dancing about in the breeze.

“Alright kid. This is it. Ya know, they say in these here forests, lurks creatures that aren’t from this world. Ya think aliens exist?” the owner of the boat-- Arthur Butcher, nice old man-- asks the young woman slowly. His deep south accented voice was smooth as he spoke, despite the fact that he dresses like a poor man. 

She stayed quiet for a few moments taking in the scenery before her. Turning, the woman looked at the old man and smiled a little. “I don’t believe anything that I can’t prove.” She paused, her soft accented voice barely echoing in the vast land. “But that always the fun part about doing all of this. You can discover all the dangers that lead to the prize.” The woman’s smile grew, her green eyes shining bright. Arthur shook his head as he stopped the boat to a small old docking port.

“I wish you the best of luck, kid. Yer a good soul. What’s yer name?” Arthur said genuinely, as the woman got off th e boat. She turned to him and smiled, softly speaking her as the sound of the forest began to grow around her.

_ Good soul indeed, miss Sayaka Nadeshiko. _

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Dressed in short, a black flannel, white tank top, knee-high socks, and light brown hiking boots, Sayaka marched her way through the forest, determined to find the mystery of the palace. Her short brunette hair was pinned to one side, showing and undercut that exposed her neck. Sayaka carefully walked down an unused path, barely making a sound as to not alert anything lurking in the shadows.

She walks for hours, only stopping to take a drink before her she had run out of water. After about another hour, Sayaka was exhausted but continued to push forward. A bit after sundown, she had miraculously found a stream and there was enough dry wood to make a fire. Several minutes after setting camp and filling her jug with freshwater, Sayaka used the skills she learned from a previous adventure to catch the fish that flowed in the stream. 

Sayaka quietly ate her fish and listened for any threats in the dark. Taking out a journal from her equipped bag, the young woman marked down on her drawn map, mumbling to herself as she looked over the map once more.

“A few more miles before I get to the first checkpoint. By then, I should be able to see part of the ruins,” she mumbled to herself, twirling a pen in her hand. “I’ll head out early morning.”

Nodding to herself, she closed her journal and went inside the tent she had built before making the fire. Sayaka knew that this trip was going truly going to be a discovery. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a seamless sleep.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·

“Kara, you've been acting weird all day. And not normal weird.” Alex Danvers stated, walking into her sister's apartment. Since the night before, Alex has noticed a change in her sister. And the week before, the young alien was going to the fortress to train with her cousin. Since then, she had been acting weird. And today was just a whole new level.

“Kara, stop pacing. You’re making me nervous.” At that, the woman stopped, and scared blue eyes stared at concerned brown ones. Immediately, she rushed the alien, holding her close. “Kara, what’s wrong?”

Kara Danvers was known for many things. A puppy, sunshine Danvers, and just an all-out happy person. The worrying thing was when the youngest Danvers was showing any negative emotion. Whether it was fear, nervousness, or anger, Kara a few seconds later would act like nothing was bothering her. Luckily, Alex knew her sister well enough to know when anything was off with her. 

“Kara--”

“Two nights after staying in the fortress, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go to the archives that kelex had stored. That’s when I remembered something I read when I was younger,” Kara paused, looking away nervously and took a deep breath, “it was an old Kryptonian inscription, saying that someone with a pure soul would be damned into a world where a curse be marked on them. And someone from Kryptonian at the right age would guide the damned soul to closure.”

Alex stared at her sister, eyes wide as she processed what the Kryptonian said. There were only two Kryptonians in the world, and Clark was already with someone. “Kara… when is this happening exactly?”

The young Kryptonian moved away from her sister, wrapping her arms around herself as she paced once more. Alex could only think that it would be happening soon. Very soon. And whoever this person could be, they wouldn’t be able to figure where to go and could cause trouble.  _ But she said a pure soul. There’s no way someone like that could cause any trouble. Right? _

“Tonight…” Kara spoke, and Alex’s face drained of its color. It was currently 6 pm and the sun was already setting. That only meant that either it would be happening soon, or we’re too late.

Before the Kryptonian could speak again, a ringing was heard, and both women covered their ears in pain. It continued for another minute before it suddenly stopped. Kara slowly put her hands down and took off her glasses, using her x-ray vision to see everyone in the city was just as scared and confused. Alex turned towards the window and saw a beam of light in the forest just on the outskirts of the city.

Time seemed to move faster, at that moment. The night sky was already there and the beam of light grew brighter, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the city now.

_ “The beam of light shine’s at the sudden darkened sky, and the damned soul enters the world, confused and alone. The Kryptonian of the right age who sees the light goes, guiding the soul through a curse that is their demise…” _ Kara muttered in Kryptonian, staring the light as if in a trance. Alex was about to ask what her sister was saying when she was suddenly left alone.

“Kara!” The auburn-haired woman yelled, running to the edge of the broken window. The blonde ignored her and flew to the beam, blue eyes dulled in a trance.

When she reached the light, she floated down, just as the beam began diminishing. A ghost form of an old ruined palace was there, emitting the light before a figure exited the palace. The form of the  ruins vanished and what was left was the figure. There was smoke surrounding them, but Kara could see their faces clearly. Her blue eyes shined bright again, and she gasped as a hand made its way to her neck and pinned her to the ground. Blue eyes stared up at dull and scared green eyes as silent grew between them. 

“W...where am I?” A soft accented voice sounded in the eerie silence, and Kara felt her heartache a little. There was still a spark of purity in the person’s eyes, and Kara immediately recognizes who this was.

“You're in National city. I promise I’m not here to hurt you.” Kara stated softly, gently grabbing the hand that was still around her neck. The grip seems to loosen and the Kryptonian sat up, as the person before she backed up a little, before their knees gave out. Gasping lightly, Kara sped forward, catching the person in her arms gently and set them down, placing their head on her lap. “Can you tell me your name?”

“S-Sayaka…” The person said before they fell into unconsciousness. Kara stared at the woman before her, repeating her name over in her head. She stared at the unconscious woman, feeling a sense of dread and comfort from her. She looked at the woman’s bloodied body, seeing cuts and bruises forming. A dark like ink was shown on her leg, the socks ripped as more gashes were seen. She ignored the feeling of dread that the dark ink could be the curse and gingerly picked up Sayaka, her head lolling back before Kara shifted her weight, setting her head under the Kryptonian's neck.

She floated and slowly flew back to her apartment, carefully holding the woman in her arms. When she reached her apartment, she didn’t see her Alex anywhere, which she was thankful for. Kara gently moved her coffee table to the side, before setting her down on the soft rug, a pillow gently placed underneath the unconscious woman’s head. Making sure her door was locked, Kara went to her bathroom and took out the large first aid kit. Though the inscription she had read was happening, Kara now felt strangely calm and protective now that Sayaka had entered. 

Maybe she was from another universe, or just from another part of the world. But Kara doubted the second option. It was obscure to her on stitching wounds to perfection, but she has enough knowledge on it due to the fact that her sister gets injured often enough and taught her how to handle needles(In any case that neither of them would reach the hospital or Kara blew out her powers again, Alex had her learn the basics enough so that even with super-strength, she can be gentle). So with soft gentleness of her hands, Kara readied the equipment and began tending to the injuries.

As she had tended to the woman, Kara distinctly heard her phone ringing and ignored the constant rings, knowing of the consequence later. She felt nervous about removing certain clothing from the woman but managed fairly quickly without hurting the woman. Now Sayaka laid on the soft rug, bandages neatly wrapped around parts of her body. With her face cleared of blood, dirt, and bruises hidden, Kara could see that the woman was beautiful. Against her own accord, Kara looked down at her legs. Not in a perverted way, but staring at the partly revealed inscription.

The Kryptonian's eyes grew wide as the color drained from her face, as she stared at the partial words that seemed to be in Kryptonian.

_ “The soul travels...  _

_ ...kryptonian….  _

_ ….Ruins their life as….  _

_ Kryptonian can heal… _

_ ...soul…. be hunted.”  _

The words appeared and disappeared on her skin, some changing to Kryptonian, and what she thought was Japanese. She wanted to know the other words, she really did, but that required removing the bandages. And she definitely wasn’t going to use her x-ray vision on someone she just met. All Kara could do now, was just wait until Sayaka healed and woke up. 

Kara just hopes she wakes up soon.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible. enjoy

** _“I wish you the best of luck, kid. Yer a good soul. What’s yer name?” Arthur said genuinely, as the woman got off the boat. She turned to him and smiled, softly speaking her as the sound of the forest began to grow around her._ **

** _Arthur watched her disappear into the forest, her name echoing in his mind before realization hit him. The name had sounded familiar, but he didn’t think she would make an appearance to a place like this. Starting the engine, Arthur diverted his boat back out to the river._ **

** _Good soul indeed, miss Sayaka Nadeshiko._ **

** _~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~_ **

** _“Two nights after staying in the fortress, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go to the archives that kelex had stored. That’s when I remembered something I read when I was younger,” Kara paused, looking away nervously and took a deep breath, “it was an old Kryptonian inscription, saying that someone with a pure soul would be damned into a world where a curse be marked on them. And someone from Kryptonian at the right age would guide the damned soul to closure.”_ **

** _Alex stared at her sister, eyes wide as she processed what the Kryptonian said. There were only two Kryptonians in the world, and Clark was already with someone. “Kara… when is this happening exactly?”_ **

** _~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_ **

** _Time seemed to move faster, at that moment. The night sky was already there and the beam of light grew brighter, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the city now._ **

** _“The beam of light shine’s at the darkened sky, and the damned soul enters the world, confused and alone. The Kryptonian of the right age who sees the light goes, guiding the soul through a curse that is their demise…” Kara muttered, stared the light as if in a trance. Alex was about to ask what her sister meant when she was suddenly left alone._ **

** _~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_ **

** _“S-Sayaka…” the person said before they fell into unconsciousness. Kara stared at the woman before her, repeating her name over in her head._ **

** _~`~`~`~`~`~`_ **

** _The Kryptonian's eyes grew wide as the color drained from her face, as she stared at the partial words that seemed to be in Kryptonian. “The damned soul travels to the kryptonian…. Ruins in their life as…. Kryptonian can heal the damned soul…. Continued to be hunted.” _ **

_ ~`~`~`~`~`~`~` _

_ Sayaka woke up from her sleep, an hour before the sun had beamed its rays upon the forest. She stretched her arms over her head, bones cracking as she groaned in satisfaction. It took her almost an hour to set out. She refreshed herself, packed her equipment, had breakfast, and made sure there was no trace of her left before she continued her journey towards the ruins.  _

_ As she walked through the forest, Sayaka looked around the area, searching for any animal that could jump at her. Her past experiences with the wild taught her various lessons to always come prepared for any possible situation. She walked through a barely visible path, mindful of the noise that she makes.  _

_ After about two more hours, Sayaka came up to another stream. She crouched down, cupping her hands together as she put her hands under the water. As the young woman was about to splash some water on her face, a sudden rumble was heard. There were ripples in the water, causing her to frown. Splashing the water quickly on her face, Sayaka looked up as another rumble was heard, the second one louder than the first.  _

_ ‘That is not normal.’ she thought to herself as she slowly stood up, hearing as the rumble grew louder and more rhythmic than before. Sayaka only had a moment to process what was happening before a figure bursted through the forest, followed an unnatural looking creature chasing them. The creature suddenly stops and slowly turns to Sayaka, making the woman go rigid. The figure, who Sayaka was sure was a man, silently pokes his head out of his hiding spot, and watches as the creature stalks over to Sayaka. _

_ Sayaka had never seen anything like it. It was an unnaturally large dog-like creature, its skin blood red, almost seeming like its former skin was peeled off, leaving it with its muscles. A long spiked like tail curled unnaturally, its claws long enough to seem like a small sword. Instead of the normal four claws, it had eight abnormal ones. _

_What made Sayaka pale drastically, was the wide mouth that seemed to stretch almost as wide as an adult elephant’s body. _ _Its sharp teeth stuck out and there was poison like saliva drooling from its mouth as it opened its mouth widely to attack. Thinking quickly, she had jumped out of the way, rolling a bit before forcing her body to stop. She looked up, just as a loud screech echoed in the morning light. The screech disoriented Sayaka and the figure that was still hiding in their spot. _

_ It goes to charge again, but this time Sayaka is prepared. She jumped to the side, her hand going behind her belt, a small shape like a sword. The sword was about 11 inches, slightly curved with the case of it having an inscription in her native language on it.  _

_ The creature snarled at her, stalking slowly towards the armed woman as the figure hiding continued to stare at the scene before them. The creature stopped in front of Sayaka, as she held her weapon close to her. '**Why do you come, mortal?’** _

_ “I am a wanderer, seeking an artifact to merrily record its existence. Nothing more, nothing less.” Sayaka says simply. The creature stares right into her bright green eyes as if it tried to see her soul. It huffed, seeming satisfied and turned. _

_ **‘The path you seek is not far, pure one. Be wary of the consequences.’ **the creature states, growling in the direction of the figure before walking back to the forest and disappears. The figure slowly steps out, staring in astonishment at Sayaka as she watched in bewilderment.  _

_ “The guardian didn’t attack you! You must be really interesting if he spoke to you.” the person said-- who Sayaka now noticed was a man about her age-- smiling at her. “Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Rohan.” The man spoke, extending his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment before her hand extended as well, and they shook hands. _

_ “Sayaka--” _

_ “No way!! You're the famous adventurer! I’ve heard so much about you.” Rohan exclaimed, his brown eyes shining with excitement. His clothes were dirtied and slightly tattered, with a small gash on his forehead. _

_ Sayaka took out a small bandage and a spray from her bag and handed it to him, smiling a little. “Thank you. I didn’t honestly think I was that famous among the people. The spray is to clean the wound on your head so it doesn’t get infected.” She said, watching as the man looked at her in awe before grabbing the offered equipment, doing what he was instructed to do. _

_ “You know, everyone thinks that you were just out there to gain fame and money, but seeing you here now-- especially after the guardian-- it seems they were wrong,” Rohan states, cleaning his wound before handing the rest of the supplies back to her. They began walking in the same direction, Rohan talking most of the way before sunset came.  _

_ “We’re about an hour away from the ruins. Do you want to stop for the night?” Sayaka asked, looking around the area. Had she turned quickly to Rohan, she would've seen a dark look on his face before it disappeared. _

_ “A little darkness won't be a bother. We should hurry before the guardian changes its mind about you.”  _

_ “I guess. Speaking of which, why was the guardian after you?” Sayaka asked, walking over to a bush. It had light blueberries growing. She took out a journal that Rohan couldn't see and began to look for some information. _

_ “Uh-- well I've been here for a long time, looking for the ruins, and I guess I stumbled on its sleeping grounds. N-next thing I know, I'm chased for 5 days.” Rohan managed quickly, his voice betraying him. Sayaka took note of the change, but said nothing, knowing it would only cause trouble.  _

_ “Alright. Well, I have some rations if you want. These berries are good enough to smash into juice.” She said, putting one in her mouth as Rohan yells in distress as he watches her. _

_ “W-what are you doing!?” _

_ “What? I checked the variations and what kind of berry it is.” Sayaka states calmly, Rohan staring her in slight awe. “I can see the tip of the ruins in the distance, so if you want to reach the ruins, I suggest we hurry before other creatures appear.” _

_ Nodding, Rohan followed the adventurer through the forest, mostly avoiding routes that would be considered dangerous for both of them. After about an hour or so, they finally made it to the ends of the ruins, both exhausted from the long walk.  _

_ “How long have you been doing this job for?” Rohan asked, leaning against the old pillar as he caught his breath. He had his arms crossed, trying to keep himself warm as a sudden chill appeared for a moment. _

_ “It was more of a tradition at first. My family would go on these adventures and document almost everything. Some things stay within the family, not even other adventurers know.” Sayaka stated, sitting down on a broken piece of a concrete fence. Turning, she could see a damaged bridge nearby, the only passage available of using to pass the dangerous cliff below. _

_ “There’s a bridge over there, but it can’t hold both of us. We’ll have to take turns.” She exclaimed, closing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head. When there was silence, Sayaka opened her eyes and saw Rohan already halfway through the bridge. Eyes widening, Sayaka picked up her bag and ran towards the bridge. _

_ “What are you doing?”  _

_ “Getting the scroll before you do! I’ve never made this far before you arrive, so I figured I’d have to play nice.” Rohan says nonchalantly, continuing to pass through the bridge. When he made it through the bridge, Rohan turned and smirked at the young adventurer. “Thank you for help, sweetheart!” He exclaimed, taking out a knife and cutting one of the ropes of the bridge. The already unstable passage dangled dangerously as Rohan cackled and walked away. _

_ Sayaka felt rage bubbling inside her but immediately forced herself to calm down. Rage was in the eye of those who didn’t acknowledge their faults. Sayaka was warned by the Guardian and should’ve paid more attention. Ridding of the thoughts, Sayaka climbed on the semi-stable rope bridge. Years of gymnastics kicked in and she gracefully walked across the bridge. _

_ “Grandfather knew there would be a situation like this…” realization dawned on her, but before she could dwell on it, the rope snapped. Gasping, she grabbed onto the rope as she fell, the bridge broke in half, swinging dangerously to the rocky wall. Sayaka braced herself and close her eyes, as her body collided with the wall, dirt engulfing her. She gasped in pain, her arm having a deep cut. Ignoring the throbbing pain, Sayaka pulled on the rope, lifting herself up slowly until she finally made it top the top.  _

_ She panted once she made it, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. Shaking her head slowly, Sayaka took out bandage wraps and cleans the gash as best as she could. Once it was wrapped securely, she slowly stood up, a wave of dizziness hit her. Sayaka groans, clutching her head as she stumbles forward. A few moments after recovering her bearings, Sayaka continues forward, determined to get the scroll before Rohan. _

_ Had she thought more about what the Guardian had said, she would’ve read about the curse when she picked up the scroll. _


End file.
